


After hours with the crows

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hanging Out, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, yamaguchi just wants siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yamaguchi & Hinata hangs out at the latter's house after pratice!KRSN 1st wk 2020:—Day 1: After pratice
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: KRSNFirstYears2020





	After hours with the crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Hinata spend the night at the latter's house after pratice.

The night has just gently advanced towards the pinch server and short blocker as they journey home, walking side by side, letting the wind cool them off of any remaining heat from pratice.

Normally, Hinata would walk with Kageyama while Yamaguchi will walk with Tsukishima but since, weirdly enough, they had something to do, they decided to walk home together. After all, they do live just a train ride away. 

"Hey, Hinata."Yamaguchi spoke. Hinata looked at the pinch server and cranked his head. 

"Do you mind if I come over? My parents aren't home tonight and I hate being alone and usually Tsukki will accompany me but he's busy. If I'm not a bother that is! I don't want to ruin your night, you probably wanna go to bed soon or-or—"

"Silly 'yama!"Hinata cut him off with big toothy smile,"Of course you can come over! You're my friend!"

"I-i can?"Yamaguchi muttered, eyes filled with thankfulness. Thankfuk for the fact that god has created and bestowed upon him a friend, only second to Tsukki, that is so friendly. It's no wonder that he got along with the intimidating blocker from Date Tech or the introverted gamer from Nekoma.

"Yup, now come on!"Hinata threw a leg over his bike and beckoned for the other to hop on. Yamaguchi let out a soft laugh and followed Hinata's action onto the backseat, with the mandatory shuffling of backpacks.

And soon, they were off. Quite literally. Yamaguchi was clinging onto his dear life while Hinata just race off, going way too fast. Yamaguchi swore he saw his life flash by as fast as those trees were flying past him. The cool wind brush past them, their hair going along with it, as Hinata rode down the mountain recklessly. With his hands frequently off the handles and the bike going at a speed to fast for a bike. Hinata laughs while Yamaguchi panicked, mouth spewing out nonsense at a fast pace.

* * *

Soon, the bike came to a stop infront of the Hinata's home. Normally, Yamaguchi would be reluctant to go in but now, he wants nothing more then to just crash on the couch to soothe his upside down stomach. 

"Next time, watch your speed."Yamaguchi groaned out, his legs wobbly from the ride.

"I have no idea what you mean."Hinata laughed and pulled out a set of keys, slotting them into the lock and twisting it. Yamaguchi noted that the Hinata's owned a very nice, traditional japanese home. They even have their own mini lake at the front! Compared to his 4 room family flat, Hinata's home looks like a damn emperor's home. 

"Natsu! I've brought a friend!"Hinata called out which brought on a pattering of feet towards where the duo stood and a yell of, "Sho-nii!".

The two siblings embraced eachother in a tight hug. Yamaguchi felt his heart warm at the sight. Oh, how he wished he had a little sibling. Sure, Akiteru sometimes act like an older brother to him but he wanted one that held the Yamaguchi name as well. 

"Natsu, say hi to my friend-"

"Yamaguchi Tadashi"He finished off, offering the little girl a small wave. Which she stared at him with bright brown eyes, similar to her older counterpart, and smiled.

"Sleepover!"She exclaimed, hands up in the hair with excitement.

"Sho-nii has to shower first so how bout you show Yamaguchi here where the living room is?"Natsu perked up at the idea and grabbed onto the green haired man and was dragged off to wherever in the house.

As the older tangerine head was off showering upstairs, Natsu and Yamaguchi was busying themselves with a wide variety of hair pins, stickers, toy makeup and other young girl necessities while Spirited Away played in the background on the TV. Natsu has acquired, with the help of the kitchen counter and Yamaguchi, a jar of cookies and placed them onto a plate and it sat on their side while they get pretty. 

* * *

"Sho-nii!"Natsu perked up at the sight of her brother, hair still damp and with a change of clothes. Yamaguchi, who's face was riddled with stickers and pins, gave an embarrassed wave to the older boy.

"Wow Yamaguchi, Natsu really gave you a make over."Hinata laughs as he walks into the spacious living room with cups of tea and bowls of katsudon. "Here, I made some katsudon in the morning and i reheated it."

"Thanks."Yamaguchi muttered, grateful of the food. His stomach has been rumbling endlessly and although the cookies help soothe it, he wanted more. His stomach and tastebuds relaxed at the taste of homemade food. 

"Eat slowly Natsu-chan."Yamaguchi laughs as he caught sight of Natsu shoveling down pieces of meat one after the other.

"Ok Tada-san!"

Yamaguchi felt his heart been pierced through with the arrow of affection and wholesomeness. Hinata laughs as he patted his back in an attempt to save his friend.

As the night pass, the trio found themselves all snuggled on Hinata's couch in his room, with a marvel film playing on his TV. Natsu was already passed out with her head resting on Yamaguchi already numb legs. A empty bowl of caramel popcorn sat infront of them on the floor.

"Thanks for today Hinata."Yamaguchi yawned, feeling the exhaustion of school, pratice and entertaining Natsu all pile up.

"You're welcome, you're always welcome here anyways."Hinata threw a blanket over the duo and rested his head onto Yamaguchi's shoulder already falling asleep. Yamaguchi followed suite, letting the calming patter of rain soothe him into a restful sleep.


End file.
